This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The Advanced Imaging Core Facility (AICF) represents the research component of the WVU Center for Advanced Imaging (CAI), a 20,000 square-foot clinical and research imaging facility based in the Health Sciences Center (HSC) (floor plan below). The Core contains designated areas for magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), and evoked response potential (ERP) imaging, and transcranial magnetic stimulation (TMS) studies. Equipment within the core for Positron Emission Tomography (PET) and Computed Tomography (CT) are also valuable resources for investigators. Users receive guidance and/or collaborative assistance from AICF staff, who use the facilities on a regular basis. The AICF currently supports the research of faculty and staff from twelve departments at WVU. The mission of the AICF, which has been greatly facilitated through past COBRE support, is to support both clinical and basic science researchers through advertising of core capabilities, training on proper equipment use, development of study designs and MR sequences, and interpretation of advanced imaging data. A broad range of scientific projects will be supported by this facility.